Staring
by SNOGIRL
Summary: Will doesn't have a staring problem. He doesn't. He has 20/20 vision so why in Hades would he need to stare? Well maybe because his significant annoyance possibly did something significantly stupid while he was away from camp.


**So. Um. Yeah.**

 **I have no idea if the people that have me on their author alert lists are even aware if I'm still alive and fangirling after my two year absence but… obviously I am. Sorry? It really wasn't planned it just kind of… happened, but we'll see if I'm back for good now.**

 **Obviously *gestures vaguely* you people have no idea who I am because this is my first Percy Jackson fic as of yet (even though Percabeth was like my first ever OTP) so let's consider this my rebirth on fanfiction k?**

 **Solangelo has become the reason that I question if I should actually go to the doctor to get my heart checked. Enough said. And yes I know that Will and Nico are only fifteen, but I only aged them up a year, so forgiveness please?**

 **Disclaimer: Never owned, never will.**

Will didn't have a staring problem. He didn't.

He was adept at quickly assessing situations, whether it was to care for a patient in the infirmary or to adjust his aim in order for his arrow to strike exactly where he wanted it. His eyes were as sharp as his mind, both allowing him to garner respect from the more combat experienced campers despite only being sixteen.

So, what he was doing at the moment couldn't be interpreted as staring. He was… observing, taking in the view, enjoying nature; definitely _not_ burning a hole in the horizon where the sky met the winding road leading to Camp Half Blood. His eyes weren't flicking back and forth along its length, looking for some type of transportation that was carrying his boyfriend even though he knew it was impossible that he had missed a car roaring up the worn back road.

Peleus grumbled next to him, exhaling smoke through his nostrils in a long, drawn out, suffering sigh. It curled around Will's crossed ankles and bent knees, like some kind of anti-teenage angst air diffuser. Parents would probably kill to get their hands on a Febreeze scent that could eliminate odor _and_ teenage angst. Will heaved his own sigh, smiling bashfully at the dragon coiled around what had been Thalia's pine tree that boasted the golden fleece in its arms.

He sniffed the air again as Peleus exhaled again, a scent tickling his nose. Strawberries. Campers were probably up spoiling him with a couple pails full of the sweet, ruby colored fruits.

Will slipped one out of his pocket and rolled it over to the guardian as a peace offering, turning his eyes back to his… consideration of the scenery.

He wasn't sure how long he had been waiting for Nico to show up. The son of Hades had a terrible penchant for being late to everything. Probably due to the fact that he could take his time now that the fate of the world wasn't resting on his shoulders.

He had stood for a while, shuffling his feet in his converse and then fidgeting with the clay beads from his years at camp. He shifted his weight from one hip to the other, humming tunelessly. Peleus actually started to snore, succumbing to Will's unintentional lullaby. He had shifted back with a sigh, instinctively going to lean against whatever was behind him before he felt a searing flare of power emanating from the Athena Parthenos.

Will had a feeling Annabeth's mother wouldn't like him using a statue of her likeness for a back rest.

Needless to say he scrambled away from it rather quickly after that realization. People always said to never wake a sleeping dragon, but Will liked his chances with Peleus better than a magical hunk of marble that could leave him spouting definitions of medical terms for the rest of his life.

At any rate, Peleus was snoring again, lunch would be served soon, and Nico was now three hours late. Honestly, Will wasn't sure if he wanted to kill or kiss his boyfriend when he saw him.

 _Then he really would be_ _ **drop dead**_ _gorgeous._

Will had long ago decided that something as horribly cheesy as puns could have only been created by Apollo; who would no doubt spew some garbage in the defense of a play on words in prose or pickup lines or prose _about_ pick up lines-

He groaned, burying his face in his hands. His subconscious making everything into a pun was definitely a power he could live without.

Peleus let out another growling snore, huffing out more strawberry scented anti-teenage angst smoke. Will rubbed at his eyes and did his best to stifle a yawn as the noonday sun draped over him like a well loved childhood blanket. As much as he loved getting up early enough to see the sunrise on the canoe lake, he loved lazy cat naps in the afternoon sunlight more. And Peleus' snoring was soothing, even if the near constant rumbling rivaled the snarl of a motorcycle engine.

Will frowned sleepily. He could've sworn that Peleus wasn't this loud earlier-

There was a definitive _click_ before the engine that had been harmonizing with Peleus' snores cut off and the slight squeal of springs as someone dismounted the bike. Oddly enough, the slightest whiff of pomegranates joined the fruit aroma cocktail lulling Will to sleep through the harsher scents of leather, gasoline, and oil.

And then there was a voice that told of the owner's smirk saying "Well. Good morning, Sunshine."

Only one person called him Sunshine. Will's eyes snapped open and began to half squint, half glare at his very late Death Boy. He wasn't sure when Nico de Angelo had silently - _as death ha! -_ walked away from the silver and black bike a few feet away, but he had a decided that nailing him in the shoulder for making him worry was a pretty good option for greeting him.

"Well I can see that someone's just _brimming_ with excitement to see me."

Will stood up, joints creaking as badly as Talos'. Nico's smirk toed the border of becoming a scowl as he realized Will was _still_ half a head taller than him, pale pink lips twitching at the corners-

Will rubbed his eyes again to dislodge the sleep that was _clearly_ addling his brain. It had to be a trick of the light, an errant sunray reflecting off of the shiny chrome of Nico's motorcycle because their was no way that his significant annoyance had a freaking lip ring.

He opened his eyes.

The thin circlet winked at him near the right corner of Nico's bottom lip.

Will seized Nico by the shoulders, dragging the squawking, protesting boy up on his tiptoes as he lowered himself to peer closely at the piercing in horror.

" _What. Happened."_ The words somehow made it between his clenched teeth as he ran through the symptoms of every bacterial infection he could think of. Maybe touching the Athena Parthenos wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Will, what the hell- oh you mean this?" Nico caught his bottom lip in his teeth to better display the piercing. Will's brain stuttered for a second, another train of thought crashing into his previous one, and making him confuse words like _oh my gods_ with _swelling and redness_ , and _kiss_ with _infection._

"I got it done in a tattoo shop the last time I was in L.A. Persephone was apparently desperate enough for company that she wanted me to visit, and Piper was there while her dad shooting a movie so-" Nico glossed over these facts with appropriately placed eye rolls and shrugs, even waving a dismissive hand for good measure.

"This does not explain why you thought it'd be a good idea to get a hole in your mouth for bacteria to make themselves right at home in and give you an infection!" Okay so maybe Will's eyes did stray a couple times from Nico's to the silver pressing against his pink mouth, but he didn't have a staring problem.

"Oh. Because I wanted one."

Will actually did punch him for his blunt response. Needless to say, it wasn't very hard considering Will wasn't so much focusing on his aim as he was pondering why the simple lip ring made his heartbeat unsteady.

"Oh so you just decided that you were going to go to the shadiest tattoo place in L.A.-"

"It was not the shadiest-" Nico's protest gave way to Will's pointed and disbelieving stare.

"And get a hole _punched through your lip_ so you could put a ring through it 'because you wanted one'. Honest to gods Death Boy, did you not think about this at all? You barely remember to eat regular meals, did you really do all of the follow up care? Athena only knows how much bacteria has gotten in already…" Will would've been pacing back and forth anxiously had he not already been occupied tilting his significant idiot's face this way and that to examine the piercing.

Nico dropped his head back and groaned, much like a child who had checked out of an adult conversation five minutes ago. "Solace, I swear to gods-"

"-if you don't regulary clean it, it could get infected! Wait." New possibilities were stampeding through the son of Apollo's brain at breakneck speed. "Was there any unusual swelling or redness after you got it pierced?" Will gasped in horror. "Did they even sterilize the needle?!"

Of course throughout all of Will's panicking, Nico had done much eye rolling and squirming under his crazed scrutiny; but he had noticed the way Will's eyes flashed back down to the silver ring every time he brought his bottom lip into his mouth. And not in his usual 'Hi I'm Dr. Will let me fix you with sunshine and smiles' expression he wore when he was examining a patient. It seemed more like Will was fighting the urge to take Nico's abused lip between his _own_ teeth.

"Zeus almighty you could have blood poisoning and not even know it! Don't move, I'm going to grab some nectar and ambrosia before it's too late."

If Nico rolled his eyes one more time his brain would never stop spinning. He seized Will by the hand and muttered an exasperated "Would you just _shut up_ already Sunshine?" before he pressed his lips to his.

Nico's cool mouth was a shock to Will's system already, but the cold press of the piercing against his warm lips sent an extra dose of adrenaline thrumming through his bloodstream.

Nico pulled away rather quickly after the firm peck they shared, stuffing his hands in his pockets and slouching a bit for good measure. He had never been wild about PDA. His lips tilted in a satisfied smirk though at Will's shocked silence.

"If you're going to be this anal about it, I'll let you check it whenever okay?" Nico reasoned, pulling on a bit of hair that fell into Will's face with a playful tug."

"You'll uh, you'll need another doctor's note." Nico's smirk grew larger at the sight of Will's dazed expression which refused to budge.

The child of Hades fished his keys out of his pocket. He flipped through the various doctor's notes Will had written for him over the course of the year, threaded onto his key ring for safe keeping. Will mumbled a disblieving swear in ancient Greek as Nico sent him a sly smile. "Another for my collection then."

Nico whispered a kiss over Will's cheek, so quickly that in the next blink Nico was standing by his motorcycle again. He straddled the seat and smothered a laugh as Will slowly came back from dreamland to the world of the living.

He revved the engine, letting it spit and snarl like a beast straight out of hell. "I'll meet you at the Apollo table for lunch." Nico paused a second to observe Will's slow nod of acknowledgment and the way his eyes were _still_ fixated on his lip ring.

He turned back, facing towards the camp and trying his best to not let his voice shake as he called over his shoulder, "Oh and Solace? You might wanna get your own doctor's note. Seems like you have a real problem with staring."

Will watched his significant idiot roar down into valley towards the cabins. He smiled as Nico threw his head back and laughed as Chiron came charging after him, no doubt to scold him for making such a ruckus.

Okay. So maybe he did have a staring problem.

 **Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so.**

 **SNO.**


End file.
